


Christmas Eve

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny falls asleep on their couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

Johnny had fallen asleep on the couch an hour before their guests had even left. He was exhausted after he and Patrick had hosted the team on this Christmas Eve.

They had had some nasty weather hit the city just before their break and most had opted to stay in the city for the holidays.

It had been a night filled with laughter and cider and a lot of alcohol. And Johnny hadn't been able to stop himself from drifting off before the warmth of the fire and the twinkling lights of the Christmas Tree.

Patrick had done a quick clean up after the others had left and was now sitting at the end of the couch finishing his cider and watching Johnny sleep.

They had purposefully went out and found a couch that wouldn't hurt them if they slept on it so Patrick wasn't worried about that and Johnny looked so comfortable that Patrick didn't have the heart to wake him. He padded over to the light switches in his sock feet, a habit that he had picked up from the plethora of Canadian teammates that he had and of course Johnny himself, and switched off the lights.

The tree, with its twinkling multicoloured, was the sole source of light as Patrick headed back to the couch, grabbing a throw and draping it over Johnny and himself as he snuggled up against Johnny.

Johnny stirred slightly, draping an arm around Patrick. "We could go to bed." Johnny murmured his lips right next to Patrick's ear.

"No, let's stay here," Patrick answered. "When was the last time you slept before the Christmas Tree on Christmas Eve?"

Johnny chuckled, which Patrick felt rumbling in Johnny's chest which was pressed against his back. "You expecting Santa Claus, Kaner."

"I don't know, you been good Tazer?" Patrick responded.

Johnny made an amused sound, but settled back against Patrick, drifting back asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny," Patrick murmured, letting his own eyes drift closed.


End file.
